souvenirs de Christopher Perry Haliwell
by Lumyia
Summary: Le Chris de la saison 6 se souvient de son passé et une inconnue arrive... enfin pas inconnue pour tous le monde
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1

Chris était là, seul sa propre famille l'avait rejeté si seulement ils savaient, si seulement ils ne le traitaient pas comme un inconnu, sa mère, ses tantes et surtout son père qui le considérait presque comme un ennemi. Cela dit son père avait toujours eu cette attitude de rejet, pour lui Chris n'était qu'un accident de parcours, une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, une erreur pensa-t-il amèrement. Bien sûr son petit frère lui était choyé, aimé et voulu, Léo était toujours là pour lui, à ses anniversaires, à la remise de ses diplômes. Et lui il était seul comme ce soir jamais il n'avait droit à un regard ni à un sourire, il était inexistant. Il avait beau se dire que son père n'était pas le même dans le présent, le fantôme du père de son enfance et de son adolescence planait encore, et ça il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier…

'' Flash back''

Année 2012 (Chris 6 ans)

On était le 21 septembre c'était son anniversaire, enfin ! Chris se réveilla de bonne humeur, il descendit les escaliers joyeusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère préparait de bon cookies au chocolat.

Piper : Bonjour Chris comment sa va aujourd'hui ?

Chris : Bien maman, on fête quelque chose aujourd'hui ? dit-il innocemment

Piper : Non j'avais simplement envie de cookies

Chris : Ah d'accord, fit le garçon déçu

On voit un jeune garçon blond entrer dans la cuisine

Wyatt : Salut man' bonjour Chris !

Chris se détendit, son frère lui n'oublierait jamais son anniversaire il en était convaincu, d'ailleurs Wyatt pensait toujours à ce genre de chose même si en ce moment il était très occupé entre l'école de magie et l'école normale dans laquelle Piper l'avait inscrit pour qu'il ait un semblant de normalité.

Piper : Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

Wyatt : Oh oui la grande forme sauf que je suis débordé la prof de potions m'a donné une potion anti-gnomes à préparer et j'ai une formule de lévitation à écrire, et toi Chris ça va ?

Chris était abasourdi pour la première fois de sa vie son frère ne lui avait même pas souhaité son anniversaire, bien sûr l'année dernière sa mère avait aussi oublié mais Wyatt s'était chargé de lui rappeler mais là, il se sentit vraiment trahi par son propre frère, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il se retient de pleurer et se contenta de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Wyatt : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Piper : Je ne sais pas, il doit être fatigué, tu veux un cookie ?

La journée passa, Chris resta enfermé dans sa chambre une bonne partie de la journée mais en fin d'après-midi il eu faim et descendit à la cuisine, puis il vit la lumière caractéristique des êtres de lumière et vit apparaître son père, une étincelle s'alluma alors en lui, il devait être venu exprès pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, _au moins,_ se disait-il  _papa y a pensé_. Léo s'approcha de son fils et lui dit

Léo : Bonjour Chris aurais-tu vu Wyatt il a oublié son cahier à l'école de magie ?

Alors Chris croisa le regard de son père et réalisa que lui aussi considérait le jour de sa venue au monde comme d'aucune importance et il ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes. Il s'effondra devant son père qui le regarda avec curiosité mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, Chris partit en courant s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour pleurer tout son soûl. C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée, il entendit des voix familières, c'était grand-père mais trop triste pour sortir il resta derrière la porte à écouter.

Victor : Alors où est-il, il doit être tout content !

Piper : mais de quoi tu parles papa ?

Victor l'air étonné : bah de Chris voyons et de son anniversaire !

Piper : de son quoi ? Oh non c'était aujourd'hui ?

Chris sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, sa propre mère avait oublié le jour de sa naissance !

Victor : Quoi, dit-il  horrifié, tu n'y as pas pensé ?

Piper : je comprend pourquoi il était triste toute la journée oh non quelle idiote je fais il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Chris entendit les pas de sa mère dans les escaliers et barra la porte à clef, sa mère s'approcha et frappa à la porte.

Piper : chéri je suis vraiment désolé, bon anniversaire, ouvre s'il te plait !

C'était le premier anniversaire que Chris passa seul mais certainement pas le dernier et cette phrase prononcée par sa mère ce n'est pas non plus la dernière fois qu'il l'entendit.

« Fin du flash-back »

Chris se souvient, c'était un des moments les plus affreux de sa vie, quand il a croisé le regard de son père c'est à ce moment là qu'il a compris que jamais Léo ne l'aimerait comme il aime Wyatt. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas retourné dans le passé uniquement pour sauver Wyatt mais aussi pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Mais il n'a rencontré que méfiance. Oh bien sûr il leur a donné des raisons de ne pas avoir confiance, il les a manipulés, mais avait-il le choix ?

A suivre…

Laissez moi vos coms !! J'ai encore tout plein de chapitres si ça vous plaît !!


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : bon je suis un peu triste parce que j'ai aucune review donc j'en conclue que ma fic est pas trop appréciée mais bon j'ai décidé de mettre quand même la suite pour ceux qui veulent

Chapitre 2

Chris décida de revenir au manoir et de cesser de remuer ses souvenirs, il apparut dans le salon où Phoebe était entrain de jouer avec Wyatt, quand elle aperçu elle s'approcha de lui.

Phoebe : bah où était-tu on t'a appelé et t'arrivais pas alors on s'est inquiété !

Chris : Oh c'est rien j'était parti à la chasse aux démons j'ai une piste concernant le démon qui essaiera de changer Wyatt

Phoebe : Encore ? Tu sais Chris ça te ferai du bien de prendre des vacances, il y a pas que la chasse aux démons dans la vie

Chris : je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser Phoebe si je suis ici c'et uniquement pour sauver Wyatt

phoebe : D'accord mais déstresse un peu !

Chris : J'y penserai '_Oh mon Dieu si elle savait ce que Wyatt va devenir si je n'intervient pas'_

« Flash-back »

2019 (Chris 13 ans)

La scène se passe dans une ruelle, deux adolescents, un brun et un blond sont face à face et se regardent

Chris : pourquoi a-tu fais ça Wy' ?

Wyatt : La réponse est : pourquoi pas

Chris : C'était une innocente !

Wyatt : Et alors elle n'était pas si innocente que ça puisqu'elle a tué des gens !

Chris : Elle était possédée ce n'est pas de sa faute tu n'aurai pas dû la tué tu n'avais pas le droit !

Wyatt : Chris arête de me faire la morale s'il te plaît ce n'est pas un drame au moins le démon est vaincu !

Chris : Mais ma parole t'est inconscient ou quoi ? Tu viens de tuer une innocente et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Wyatt : Bon écoute frangin on rentre à la maison, on dit à maman qu'on a eu le démon et voila

Chris : T'as vraiment pas l'air de te rendre compte et ce qui me terrifie c'est que tu es complètement insensible

Wyatt : Chris laisse tomber tu veut, j'ai éliminé le démon point barre je vois pas où est le problème

Chris : t'as tué quelqu'un d'innocent alors que t'aurais pus l'éviter voilà le problème

Wyatt : Bon je laisse tomber tu me soûle.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa laissant son jeune frère seul dans la ruelle abasourdi et horrifié. C'était la première victime de Wyatt et, hélas pas la dernière.

« Fin du flash-back »

Phoebe : Houhou Chris t'est avec moi ?

Chris sortant de sa torpeur : euh oui excuse moi j'étais ailleurs

Phoebe : je vois ça, encore quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler ?

Chris : t'as tout compris bon moi j'y vais, appeler moi en cas de souci

Phoebe : Ouai et répond cette fois !

Chris : Bien sûr, dit le jeune homme en s'éclipsant.

Il apparut au P3 où sa mère faisait l'inventaire près du bar, il s'approcha d'elle et la salua. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, cela rappela à Chris un des meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé avec sa mère. C'était lors de son quatrième anniversaire, sa mère lui avait fais un gros gâteau au chocolat et l'avait emmené au P3 passer la journée avec elle.

« Flash-back »

2010 (Chris 4 ans)

La scène se passe au P3, Piper est au bar à faire l'inventaire et Chris s'amuse à courir sur la scène en criant « j'ai 4ans, j'ai 4 ans !! »

Piper : Mon chéri, on sait que tu as 4 ans !

Chris : Je suis trop content en plus mon gâteau il était énorme avec plein de chantilly et de chocolat !!

Piper : Oui d'ailleurs tu as un peu de chocolat autour de la bouche, viens approche !

Le petit garçon s'approcha de sa mère qui lui enleva avec son pouce le chocolat qu'il avait autour de sa bouche, elle sourit et l'enfant se met à rire

Chris : eh tu me chatouilles !

Piper : Et là es-ce que je te chatouille, elle se mit à le chatouiller sur le ventre et dans le cou

Chris : arrête, dit-il en pleurant de rire, sa fait guilli

Piper : allez viens là, elle le serra dans ses bras, tu restera toujours mon petit garçon

Chris : et toi tu es la meilleure des mamans

Piper : oh je t'aime toi, elle resserra son étreinte

Chris : moi aussi maman, il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Fin du flash-back

Chris : Besoin d'aide Piper ?

Piper : Non ça va aller sauf si tu veux compter le nombre de pailles dans chaque cartons et crois moi il y en a un sacré paquet !

Chris : alors non merci sa va aller. Je viens de voir Phoebe à la maison avec Wyatt

Piper : ah oui elle voulait bien s'en occuper comme c'est son jour de repos

Chris : j'ai une nouvelle piste pour le démon qui va s'attaquer à Wyatt

Piper : encore ? Tu devrais arrêter de temps en temps

Chris : C'est marrant c'est exactement ce que m'as dit Phoebe

Piper : Et bah ça confirme qu'on a raison alors, repose toi, on a pas besoin d'un être de lumière névrosé

Chris : eh je suis pas névrosé, répliqua t-il, je veux simplement sauver Wyatt c'est tout

Piper : Mais Wyatt est bon et il ne deviendra pas maléfique, il est né pour faire le bien !

Cette phrase déclencha un souvenir douloureux chez Chris, la première fois qu'il avait parlé à sa mère du coté maléfique de son frère, et qu'elle l'avait rejeté mettant encore plus de distance entre eux et c'est aussi là que son père avait enfin révélé ce qu'il pensait de Chris

« Flash-back »

2020 (Chris 14 ans)

Piper : Mais Wyatt est bon il est né pour faire le bien c'est complètement ridicule ce que tu dit !, s'exclama-t-elle

Chris : Maman je t'en supplie écoute moi Wyatt s'est mis à tuer des gens, à tuer des innocents ! , essayant de se justifier

Piper : C'est n'importe quoi, je sais que tu es jaloux de ton frère mais delà à insinuer qu'il tue des innocents tu y va vraiment fort là !

Chris : Maman c'est vrai il faut que tu me crois c'est important il à déjà tué beaucoup de gens et il rassemble des démons autour de lui

Piper : Non mais pis quoi encore comme si Wyatt voulait devenir la nouvelle source c'est n'importe quoi, tu l'as cherché, j'appelle ton père, Léo ! Léo !

Léo apparut, la mine sombre.

Léo : Quoi ? Je t'ai dit de m'appeler seulement si Wyatt a un problème.

Piper : Figure toi que nôtre Chris ici présent s'imagine que Wyatt tue des innocents et réunit des démons !

Léo : C'est n'importe quoi Chris, tu ferais vraiment tout pour qu'on te remarque simplement parce que tu n'est rien, une erreur de parcours et tu te venge sur ton frère juste parce qu'il est meilleur que toi

Chris : Papa, s'exclama t-il.

Léo : Papa ? Je ne te considère même pas comme mon fils, tu n'est rien du tout pour moi alors maintenant fiche la paix à ta mère et ton frère et arrête d'inventer de stupides mensonges. Sur ce, Léo s'éclipsa et disparut de la pièce

Piper : Maintenant Chris, dans ta chambre et n'en bouge plus

Chris : mais maman ! , l'adolescent avait les larmes aux yeux

Piper : File et que je ne te revois plus de la journée !

Chris regarda une dernière fois sa mère et s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ai pus le retenir.

« Fin du flash-back »

Piper : ne t'inquiète pas on va changer le futur et Wyatt n'aura rien à craindre

Chris : Je l'espère Piper, je l'espère, soupira-t-il.

Chris s'éclipsa alors et se rendit de nouveau sur le pont où Léo était déjà présent.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamers : rien ne m'appartient bien entendu ^^

Bon je voudrais remercier absolument Flot c'est grâce à toi que je vais continuer cette fanfic, sache que j'avais écrit 6 chapitres et que si j'avais arrêté de publier c'était par manque de reviews donc merci beaucoup à toi et ces prochains chapitre te seront dédiés

Chapitre 3

Chris s'éclipsa alors et se rendit de nouveau sur le pont où Léo était déjà présent. Léo était debout, les yeux fermés l'air pensif. Chris voulut se ré éclipser mais Léo l'en empêcha.

Léo : Reste, j'ai à te parler.

Chris : je ne vois pas ce qu'on a à se dire !

Léo : je sais que tu nous cache des choses sur le futur et même si tu dis que tu es là pour sauver Wyatt j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser, dit-il calmement

Chris : a quoi sa sert si tu sais que je ne vais pas répondre ?

Léo (d'un ton menaçant) : oh je te conseille de répondre Chris, je suis entrain de demander aux fondateurs de te renvoyer dans le futur si tu ne répond pas à certaines de nos questions

Chris : tu sais que ça pourrait modifié le futur et que ça aurait de graves conséquences

Léo : mais c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, changer le futur !

Chris : oui mais je ne peut rien te dire désolé

Léo : je le découvrirais tôt ou tard et ce jour là tu devra passer aux aveux, puis il s'éclipsa

Chris : génial il manquait plus que ça !

Pourquoi son père était-il si méfiant, c'est vrai, les sœurs ont mis un peu de temps mais elles ont réussi à lui faire confiance mais lui _il s'acharne contre moi, il me rend responsable de tout et essaye à chaque fois de découvrir ce que je cache, si seulement il savait, peut-être réagirait-il différemment ; ou pas_. Et dire qu'à cause de lui il avait était obligé de se réfugier en enfer après lui avoir dit que Wyatt était mauvais. C'est vrai, après avoir été rejeté par sa mère et son père, il a pensé que le seul endroit où l'on n'irai pas le chercher c'était l'enfer, '_Que c'est ironique, un Haliwell réduit à se cacher de sa famille en enfer'_. Cela dit, c'est là qu'il a rencontré la femme de sa vie Bianca, le phoenix tueur à gage envoyée par son frère pour soit disant voir comment il allait. '_Tu parles à l'époque il l'avait envoyé pour me tuer, mais finalement c'était plutôt une bonne chose car sans lui je ne l'aurai pas rencontrée'._

« Flash-back »

2020 (Chris 14ans)

C'était fini, voila des mois que Chris errait en enfer, et sa mère, sa mère était morte voilà une semaine, tuée par un démon envoyé par son propre fils,'_Oh Wyatt qu'a tu fais ?' _il l'avait tué, sa propre mère, quand elle avait découvert l'affreuse vérité, que Chris avait raison, quand elle a découvert que Wyatt était maléfique, elle ne l'a pas supporté, alors il l'a…, ' _Pourquoi, comment a tu osé ? Je savais que tu étais maléfique mais nôtre propre mère, jamais je n'aurai cru que…' _Chris était ivre de chagrin et de rage, bien sûr il y avait eu un enterrement où son père était présent ainsi que son grand-père et sa tante Phoebe, il avait voulu y aller mais l'endroit était surveillé par des démons alors son frère c'est écrié à la fin de l'enterrement ' Chris n'est pas venu, c'est un lâche, c'est lui qui à tué maman, il se terre en enfer, c'est lui qui à envoyé le démon tuer maman' Chris n'en revenait pas c'était le monde à l'envers, son père était rongé par le chagrin et s'était éclipsé, seul grand-père était rester et avait tenu tête à Wyatt ' ton frère ne ferait jamais ça et tu le sais très bien' puis il était partit, comme les autres. '_Et me voila à __me cacher en enfer pour échapper aux démons que mon propre frère m'envoie' _Chris s'était réfugié dans sa cachette, une caverne qu'il avait réussi à protéger jusqu'à maintenant des démons lancés par son frère, il se mit en état de méditation pour se calmer l'esprit et reposer son corps. Il n'entendit pas la personne qui apparût derrière lui et se glissa à ses côtés.

Chris : Qui es tu et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? dit-il calmement tous ses sens en alerte mais conservant les yeux fermés.

Démon : je m'appelle Bianca , IL m'a demandé de te ramener

Chris : Crois-tu que je vais me laisser faire ?

Bianca : Bien sûr que non mais tu sais ce que je suis et ce dont je suis capable

Chris : D'autres avant toi on essayé et personne n'a réussi

Bianca : Chris suis-moi et on peut éviter de se battre

Chris : C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas attaqué directement ? Pour négocier ? Si mon aimable frère t'avait expliqué qui j'étais tu saurais que je ne négocie pas et que je me battrais jusqu'à ma mort contre mon frère. Chris se releva

Bianca : Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi résistes-tu ? Il est le plus puissant tu ne pourra jamais l'arrêter et il enverra sans cesse des démons à ta poursuite sans fin

Chris : pourquoi me pose tu ces questions contentons-nous de nous battre et le problème sera réglé

Bianca : Je préfère connaître ma proie avant de l'attaquer surtout que tu es célèbre dans le monde d'en haut

Chris : et pourquoi ?

Bianca : tu es celui qui résiste au grand Wyatt, le seul qui conteste son pouvoir et tous les démons veulent ta peau pour monter dans l'estime de lord Wyatt

Chris : et toi c'est aussi pour ça que tu me traque ?

Bianca : en partie, tu m'intrigues aussi, tu luttes pour une cause qui est perdue

Chris : elle n'est pas perdue Bianca, il faut simplement continuer à y croire

Bianca : tu es fou

Chris : Non j'essaie juste de sauver le monde, dit-il d'un ton ironique

Bianca : peut importe tu as aucune chance tu ne peux pas me tuer et le combat est gagné d'avance, si tu résistes tu mourras

Chris : alors je mourrais libre et en me battant, s'exclama-t-il

Bianca : C'est insensé tu n'as aucune chance pourquoi fait tu ça ?

Chris : Tu a l'air de douter du bien fondé de ta mission, aurais-tu des hésitations ? dit-il d'un air amusé

Bianca : non, je… bafouilla t-elle

Chris : Joins toi a moi, il fixa son regard au sien décelant une part de doutes en elle

Bianca : Non je suis un démon et tu es mi-être de lumière mi-sorcier et tu es un Haliwell !

Chris : la nature d'une personne ne définit pas sa valeur, tu peux changer comme tout le monde, joins toi à moi et nous pourrons faire la différence, il lui tendit la main.

Bianca : Je ne peux pas, dit-elle d'un ton résigné et elle disparue.

Il l'a vit partir, plus troublé par cette rencontre qu'il n'osait se l'avouer

« Fin du flash-back »

Bien sûr il se souvenait de cette première rencontre et il s'en souviendrai toujours, dans son regard il avait lut le doute et l'espoir de ne plus être seul dans cette lutte s'était éveillé en lui comme une flamme et il n'oubliera jamais leur seconde rencontre qui scella leur destin, si le coup de foudre existe alors ces deux âmes pourtant si différentes en furent victime '_Oh Bianca, tu me manques tellement, je suis si seul sans toi, mon amour, on se retrouva dans nôtre parc et on se mariera comme je te l'ai promis, je t'aime'_

Flash-back

2021 (Chris 15 ans)

Il était seul, comme toujours, cela faisait une semaine que Chris avait 15 ans bien sûr il l'avait fêté seul enfin si on peut appeler ça fêter puisqu'il avait réussi à échapper à une bande de démons envoyée par son cher frère pour son anniversaire. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis maintenant presque 1 an mais son visage l'obsédait littéralement, Bianca, il savait que c'était un démon qui essayait de le tuer mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle, cette étincelle de doute dans son regard, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il était assis sur le banc de pierre du parc de San Francisco, il avait besoin d'un peu d'air, l'enfer devenait quelque peu…étouffant. Il soupira. Puis sentit une présence dans son dos. C'était ELLE.

Chris : alors tu as changé d'avis ?

Bianca : Non je suis venu finir le boulot

Chris : dans ce cas fais le ! Mais je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, j'en suis persuadé.

Bianca : Tu ne me connaît pas alors arrête, s'écria-t-elle,

Elle lui lança une boule d'énergie que Chris parvient à éviter de justesse, il roula sur le côté, elle lui renvoya une autre boule qui le manqua de peu

Chris : Allez Bianca, tu peux faire mieux, dit-il en souriant

Bianca : la ferme !

Elle disparu et réapparut à côté de Chris en lui positionnant son couteau juste au dessus de sa gorge

Bianca : et là tu crois que c'est mieux ?

Chris : En effet, déglutit-il

Elle le jeta à terre et se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui avec toujours le couteau pointé sur la gorge de Chris

Chris : Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bianca

Bianca : Et pourquoi pas, qu'es-ce qui me retiendrai ?

Chris : moi

Bianca : Comment ça ? fit-elle d'un air perplexe

Chris : Tu ne veux pas me tuer, depuis le début tu n'y arrives pas c'est pour ça que je ne t'ais pas vu pendant des mois, tu essayais de te convaincre que ce que tu faisais était juste

Bianca : Non, je…bafouilla-t-elle

Chris : Bianca, tu peux lutter avec moi plutôt que contre moi

Bianca : C'est impossible je ne peux pas sanglota-elle

Chris en profita et d'un coup de rein, il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait sentir le corps de Bianca trembler sous lui

Chris : Tu peux lutter contre ta nature, et te battre pour une cause qui en vaut la peine

Bianca le regarda, son regard fixant les yeux verts émeraude de Chris, elle y lut toute la sincérité du jeune homme

Bianca : M'aideras-tu ? Murmura-t-elle

Chris : je t'aiderai, promis-t-il, et ensemble on y arrivera

Chris franchit la faible distance qui les séparait et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bianca, la jeune femme, d'abord étonnée, répondit à son baiser, Chris voyant la réaction de sa compagne intensifia leur baiser et s'allongea doucement sur elle, mais bien vite, sûrement par habitude, elle le renversa et se retrouva sur lui, le jeune homme lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser. C'était leur moment et personne ne pourra leur gâcher, l'ange et le démon réunis.

« Fin du flash-back »

Oui c'était leur nuit, depuis ils avaient toujours appelé ce parc, leur parc, il n'oublierai jamais ce moment, c'est à partir d'ici qu'il n'avait plus été, seul il l'avait, elle, elle lui donnait du courage et foi en leur mission bien sûr Wyatt ayant appris que Bianca était désormais avec Chris, se mit très mais alors très en colère et la chasse à l'homme se fit deux fois plus intense. Ah Bianca, comme elle lui manquait !

Voix de Piper : Chris !

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Bon j'espère que cette fois il n'y aura pas de bug et que tout sera lisible, encore une fois merci à Tara Baxter Cullen pour m'avoir fait remarquer le problème ! J'ai décidé de poster la suite même si je sais que je suis trèèèèèèès en retard

Voix de Piper : Chris !

Le jeune homme retourna immédiatement au manoir d'où sa mère l'avait appelé, quand il apparut il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la pièce était sens dessus dessous, des meubles étaient fracassés et des bouts de verre gisaient au sol. Sa mère était par terre et essayait de se relever, Chris lui tendit la main, Phoebe et Paige accoururent dans la pièce regardant la pagaille qui y régnait.

Chris : Es-ce que ça va ?

Piper : Oui ça va, un peu secouée mais toujours en vie

Paige : C'était un démon ?

Piper : Oh oui heureusement j'ai réussi à en faire de la bouillie !

Chris : Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il était là ?

Piper : je ne sais pas aucune idée il est apparu alors j'ai dit à Wyatt d'aller dans le grenier puis je l'ai combattu

Chris : il ressemblait à quoi ?

Piper : grand brun un visage plutôt humain il lançait des boules d'énergie enfin classique quoi, ah si il avait un tatouage qui lui recouvrait la moitié du cou en forme de serpent

Phoebe : Très bien je vais chercher dans le livre des ombres

Paige : je t'accompagne (elles sortent)

Chris (à Piper) : ça va aller ?

Piper : t'inquiète pas j'ai vu bien pire, allez on a qu'à aller voir ce que les filles on trouvé

Ils montent dans le grenier et retrouve Phoebe penchée sur le livre des ombres.

Phoebe : C'est ce démon là ?

Piper : Oui c'est lui, c'est bien son tatouage

Paige : Alors, le démon Novak, réputé pour être de grands tueurs à gage, ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois leur proie morte et utilisent tous les moyens possibles pour arriver à leur fin. Chouette ils m'ont l'air sympathiques !

Piper : Chris ça va ?

Chris s'était appuyé contre un des meubles du grenier, il était devenu très pâle en entendant le nom de Novak.

Chris : C'est rien, juste de mauvais souvenirs

« Flash-back »

2023(Chris 17 ans)

La scène se passe dans une des ruelles de San Francisco, un couple est en face de 4 démons qui s'apprêtent à les attaquer

Bianca : Chris attention !

Le jeune homme se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une boule d'énergie qui lui était destiné, Bianca passa à l'attaque, elle fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main et l'envoya sur un des démons qui explosa

Chris : et un de moins, s'exclama t-il, il envoya valser l'un des démons encore en vie grâce à la télékinésie, mais celui-ci se remit très vite et fonça sur Chris qui n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter, il le reçu de plein fouet et en eu le souffle coupé, le démon sortit un couteau et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Chris. Celui-ci hurla et balança le démon qui alla s'empaler sur un morceau de bois et explosa à son tour.

Bianca : Chris, Non ! Dans un excès de rage, elle envoya une boule d'énergie à un des démons restants et poignarda l'autre en plein cœur. Elle se précipita vers Chris.

Bianca : Chris, chéri tu vas t'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle, ça va aller tu vas quand même pas me laisser tomber

Chris (faiblement) Jamais

Bianca : Tu vas voir on va te recoudre, on va trouver un être de lumière qui te soignera ou on appellera ton père

Chris : Non pas mon père plutôt mourir

Bianca : c'est bien ce qui va se passer sinon

Chris : Bianca… promet moi de continuer sans moi

Bianca : il en est hors de question ! Christopher Perry Haliwell tu ne mourira pas dans mes bras ! Je t'aime trop pour ça et tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir par des pauvres démons Novak !

Chris (très faiblement): tu sais que je t'aime toi

Bianca : Chris je t'en supplie non tu doit te battre, aidez moi, que quelqu'un m'aide je vous en supplie ! Implora-t-elle

Tout un coup une lumière bleutée apparut, Chris avait sombré dans l'inconscience et Bianca pleurait sur son corps.

Voix : je peux l'aider

Bianca forma une boule d'énergie dans sa main

Bianca : Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?

Léo : Je suis Léo le père de Chris

Bianca : Vous, elle écarquilla les yeux, mais vous l'avez abandonné

Léo : Je sais mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, en souvenir de Piper

Léo s'approcha du corps de Chris et commença à le soigner, mais il s'arrêta avant que la plaie de soit complètement guérie

Bianca : Pourquoi es-ce que vous vous arrêtez ?

Léo : il ne doit pas savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé, jamais vous ne devrez lui dire, racontez lui que vous l'avez amené dans un hôpital ou autre chose recousez-le et ce sera fini mais pas un mot à Chris, lui dit-il sérieusement

Bianca : très bien (après une pause) merci

Léo : Ma dette envers Piper est payée, dit-il, puis il s'éclipsa.

Le lendemain Chris se réveilla dans un lit de camp, Bianca dormait à côté de lui, paisible, il l'a réveilla doucement

Chris : Bonjour toi

Bianca : Bonjour chéri, alors, bien dormi ?

Chris : depuis combien de temps… ?

Bianca : 1 semaine

Chris : tant que ça ?

Bianca : oui j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

Chris : Aie j'ai mal, il regarda sa poitrine et vit une courte cicatrice au niveau de ses abdos, c'est les démons Novak qui m'ont fait ça ?

Bianca : oui tu ne te souviens pas ?

Chris : C'est un peu flou, mais comment… ?

Bianca : Chut ! Repose toi, les questions viendrons après.

Ce jour là Chris avait faillit y rester et cette cicatrice sur sa poitrine le lui rappelait tous les jours.

« Fin du flash-back »

Piper : Chris, est-ce que ça va ?

Chris : Oui c'est bon, mais ces démons là sont très dangereux, je l'ai ai rencontré dans le futur et ils sont plutôt coriaces

Paige : Bon bah on a plus qu'à les vaincre comme ça t'auras même pas à les rencontrer dans le futur !

Chris (songeur) : espérons le…

Bien sûr les trois sœurs grâce au pouvoir des trois ont vaincus les démons Novak sans trop de problèmes et Chris se sentit soulagé, après tout il commençait enfin à vraiment changer le futur…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'il était venu du futur, et 1 semaine que sa bien-aimée était morte. Bianca était morte, rien que d'y penser Chris frissonna. Il avait tellement vécu de chose avec elle, alors pourquoi, pourquoi était elle revenu dans le passé pourquoi s'était elle laissé convaincre par Wyatt qu'en le ramenant elle lui sauverait la vie ? _Bianca_ _je t'aime tellement, si mon plan marche, on se_ _rencontrera à nouveau et on s'aimera éternellement_. Sa mort avait laissé un vide dans son cœur et les sœurs avaient appris qu'il était à moitié sorcier ce qui pouvait leur donner des indices sur sa véritable identité. Il portait toujours l'alliance de Bianca, autour de son cou avec une chaîne pour ne jamais oublier pourquoi il se battait. C'était elle qui a eu l'idée de revenir dans le passé pour changer Wyatt même si cela signifiait une séparation avec Chris.

« Flash-back »

2027 (Chris 21 ans)

Ils étaient ensemble enlacés dans une chambre sur un lit

Bianca : ça ne suffit pas

Chris : de quoi tu parles ?

Bianca : Ce que l'on fait, organiser la rébellion et combattre Wyatt, ça ne suffit pas

Chris : Tu as perdu foi en notre cause ?

Bianca : Non bien sûr que non mais on n'y arrivera jamais, on ne peut pas reconstruire tout ce qu'il a détruit

Chris : Je sais mais on ne peut pas revenir dans le passé ce qui est fait est fait !

Bianca : mais c'est ça, s'écria-t-elle

Chris : Euh j'ai loupé un chapitre là ?

Bianca : mais oui c'est ça la solution, il faut retourner dans le passé et empêcher Wyatt de devenir mauvais

Chris : Mais c'est impossible, la seule formule que je connaisse est dans le livre des ombres et Wyatt l'a en sa possession

Bianca : Mais non il suffit d'entrer au manoir, d'invoquer le livre comme tu as fait avec Jaina, d'ouvrir un portail et le tour est joué

Chris : T'es vraiment folle toi !

Bianca : oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Chris c'est un plan génial et si ça réussi on changera le monde et Wyatt sera bon.

Chris : Oui mais…

Bianca : il n'y a pas de mais, tu vas dans le passé, tu t'occupes du démon qui changera Wyatt et le futur sera sauvé

Chris : Comment ça je ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu viens avec moi

Bianca : je ne peux pas, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la rébellion en ton absence et les sœurs auront moins de doute pour toi, tu te feras passer pour leur être de lumière et voilà

Chris : je ne veux pas être séparé de toi !

Bianca déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

Bianca : Moi non plus Chris mais il le faut et c'est un plan génial

Chris : oui mais s'a va être dur à mettre en place

Bianca : il y a juste à s'organiser

Chris : J'espère que ça marchera

Bianca : il n'y a pas de raison

Le jeune homme commença à l'embrasser dans le cou pour enfin remonter vers ses lèvres, il l'enlaça étroitement

Bianca : Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle en gloussant

Chris : je profite de tous les moments avec toi, puis il recommença à l'embrasser et elle répondit à ses baisers.

« Fin du flash-back »

_Ah si seulement elle avait su que ce plan la conduirai à sa perte ! J'aurai encore plus profité de chaque moment. _Et maintenant elle était partie et lui se retrouvait seul, encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde alors d'abord merci pour vos commentaires ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur =) ensuite je tiens à préciser que les 6 premiers chapitres de cette fic ont étés éceit il y a plus de 4 ans et je les ai mis tels qu'ils ont été écrit à l'époque donc si je la continue le style sera légèrement différent

Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle arrivante

_Dieu merci les sœurs ne savent toujours pas qui je suis ! _Ses efforts avaient payés et malgré le fait que les sœurs savaient qu'il était mi-être de lumière, mi-sorcier elles n'avaient aucune idée de qui il était en réalité. Il était là debout sur le Golden Bridges a admirer la vue de San Francisco sous lui, c'était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus calme et le plus détendu il inspira à fond, _Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence et il ne me reste que quelques mois pour empêcher Wyatt de tourner maléfique._ Il cherchait, détruisant des démons mais jamais celui qui changera le futur.

Voix de Piper : Chris viens tout de suite !

Chris : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être encore ma fête !, il s'éclipsa au manoir où il vit sa mère penchée sur le corps d'une jeune femme ses tantes à côté d'elle.

Chris : Qui est-ce et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Paige : On ne sait pas mais elle n'arrête pas de prononcer ton nom

La jeune femme : Chris, murmura-t-elle faiblement, Chris

Chris s'approcha du corps et tourna le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien, alors il recula et s'exclama :

Chris : C'est impossible, Jaina ! vite il faut appeler Léo pour qu'il la soigne c'est très important. Le jeune homme avait l'air terrifié, les trois sœurs appelèrent Léo qui soigna Jaina, la jeune femme remua faiblement.

Jaina : Chris où es-tu ?

Chris s'approcha de Jaina et lui murmura ' Je suis là ', il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever puis la prit dans ses bras.

Paige : alors là j'ai pas tout compris

Phoebe : Moi non plus, Chris tu pourrais peut être nous dire qui est cette jeune femme ?

Chris se détacha de Jaina et se tourna vers les trois sœurs et léo.

Chris : Elle s'appelle Jaina et c'est… euh une amie

Piper : attends si j'ai bien compris elle vient du futur !

Jaina : Oui je m'appelle Jaina Trader et tout comme Chris je viens du futur.

Jaina était assez grande, brune avec des yeux d'un bleu profond, elle était habillée avec une courte jupe en jean et un chemisier blanc elle était plutôt fine et bronzée, elle leur fit un faible sourire.

Piper : Chris tu nous expliques !

Chris : Et bien Piper…

Jaina (à Chris): Piper, depuis quand tu l'appelles…, elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Chris lui mis la main sur la bouche

Chris (à Jaina qui le regarda étonnée): ça c'est pour plus tard, (aux trois sœurs) bon bah nous on va y aller, puis ils s'éclipsèrent

Piper : attends !, trop tard les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà partis, alors là j'en reviens pas, elle débarque en disant qu'elle vient du futur et elle se barre avec lui et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle à voulu dire par 'depuis quand tu l'appelles…' parce qu'il m'appellait comment avant ?

Léo : Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis si on en sait plus sur cette fille on en connaîtra plus sur Chris !

Phoebe : Ouai c'est bizarre quand même, bon moi il faut que j'aille bosser au journal vous m'appelez dès que il y a du nouveau

Paige : Moi aussi mon nouveau job m'attend, puis elle s'éclipsa

Chris avait emmené Jaina sur le Golden Bridges où elle se débattait furieusement.

Jaina : Eh pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Chris : elles ne sont pas encore au courant !

Jaina : Au courant de quoi ?

Chris : Que je suis le fils de Piper et Léo !

Jaina : Oups si j'ai bien compris j'ai failli faire une gaffe, grimaça-t-elle

Chris : En plein dans le mille, puis il redevint sérieux, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Jaina : Bonjour l'accueil j'ai faillis me faire tuer pour arriver là

Chris : Désolé d'être si méfiant mais la dernière personne qui est venu du futur était ma fiancée envoyée pour me ramener alors maintenant je me méfie

Jaina : Ah oui j'ai appris pour Bianca je suis désolée, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Chris : Moi aussi mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là, au dernières nouvelles tu organisais un nouveau front de résistance à L.A

Jaina : houlà j'ai bougé depuis, j'ai été désignée pour t'aider à sauver le futur

Chris : rien que ça !, mais c'est impossible j'ai détruis la formule

Jaina : Disons que j'ai fait appel à d'autres ressources

Chris : Explique toi !

Jaina : Je ne peux pas, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis là pour t'aider et que j'ai failli me faire tuer par ton frère juste avant d'arriver

Chris : Alors ça ne s'est pas arrangé, soupira-t-il

Jaina : Oh non c'est même pire, depuis l'épisode Bianca il s'est mis dans une colère noire massacrant tout sur son passage

Chris : Il faut arrêter ça !

Jaina : Je suis bien d'accord et c'est pour ça que je suis là !

Chris se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras

Chris : ça fait du bien de te revoir

Jaina : toi aussi

Chris (il se détacha d'elle) Et bein on en a parcouru du chemin depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés

Jaina : Tu l'as dit, je m'en souviendrai toujours, quand tu m'as aidé à me délivrer de Wyatt.

« Flash-back »

2025 (Chris 19 ans)

La scène se passe dans le grenier des Haliwell, Chris est à genoux maintenu par un démon et Wyatt est face à lui.

Wyatt : Chris, frangin croyais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais m'échapper longtemps ?

Chris : Je fais ce que je peux grand frère dit-il d'un ton amer

Wyatt : Tu savais que je te retrouverai tôt ou tard, toi et ta bande d'inconscients qui essaye de s'opposer à moi ! Mais j'ai finalement réussi à te coincer, c'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai pas pus avoir cette chère et tendre Bianca

Chris : Tu la touches et je te tue, cria-t-il

Wyatt : Oh le petit Christy est amoureux,dit-il amusé, il veut pas que je touche à sa Bianca chérie, mon pauvre tu n'as qu'a te joindre à moi et je te promet que ta bande et toi auront la vie sauve

Chris : jamais, cracha-t-il

Wyatt : dommage on aurais pu faire de grandes choses ensemble, il commença à étrangler Chris grâce à son pouvoir télépathique quand un démon apparût et chuchota à l'oreille de Wyatt, celui-ci relâcha Chris qui s'écroula au sol la respiration haletante.

Wyatt (à Chris) : Tiens on vient de capturer une jeune fille qui va beaucoup t'intéresser, elle aussi croyait qu'elle pouvait sauver le monde de moi, (au démon) amenez-la !

Le démon disparut et réapparut plus tard avec une jeune femme brune bâillonnée

Wyatt : Christopher Perry Haliwell je te présente Jaina Trader

Chris qui avait commencé à se relever fût interrompu par Wyatt

Wyatt : Allons Christy, sois un peu gentlemen, il faut s'agenouiller devant une demoiselle, dit-il d'un air boudeur

Il força Chris à se mettre à genoux, Jaina cria 'non' mais Wyatt continuait à torturer Chris qui essayait de se retenir de crier pour ne pas laisser cette joie à son frère.

Wyatt : Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous laisser le temps de vous connaître, (aux démons) enfermez les !

Chris et Jaina furent conduis dans une prison magique où aucun sort ne pourrai les aider à s'échapper, les gardes les enfermèrent dans la même cellule puis ils fermèrent la cage et partirent.

Jaina : Tu es Chris Halliwell ?

Chris : Hélas oui, fit-il tristement

Jaina : tu es le frère de Wyatt

Chris : ce à quoi je répondrai encore hélas oui.

Jaina : Sache que je suis une de tes plus grandes fans

Chris : Ah parce que j'en ai ?

Jaina : Bien sûr, ton combat contre ton frère nous a incité à réagir et grâce à toi j'ai organisé la rébellion de New York

Chris, attend, dit-il étonné, c'était toi la rébellion de New York ?

Jaina : Oui fit-elle fièrement, enfin c'est moi qui l'ai organisée bien sûr je n'étais pas seule

Chris : Alors là je suis impressionné tu as quel âge ?

Jaina : Oh j'ai 18 ans

Chris : Et tu as réussi à mener tant d'hommes à la bataille ?

Jaina : la famille Trader est une puissante famille de sorciers alors les gens se basent aussi sur ça, c'est un peu l'équivalent des Haliwell ici

Chris : Eh bein si on étaient pas sur le point de mourir je te montrerai bien ma petite troupe mais comme tu vois on a eu un léger contre temps et je vois pas comment sortir d'ici sauf si tu as une idée ?

Jaina : Eh bah en fait ça se pourrait bien que oui fit-elle gênée

Chris : vas y expliques !

Jaina : En fait j'ai besoin de toi enfin de ton pouvoir

Chris : là je le sens mal, qu'es-ce que je dois faire ?

Jaina : On va dire à Wyatt qu'on a décidé de se ranger de son côté

Chris : Jamais

Jaina : Non je sais mais on va lui faire croire, on lui expliquera qu'on veut lui parler seul à seul, tu invoqueras le livre des ombres pendant que je le retiendrait et…

Chris : Oh oh comment ça j'invoquerai le livre des ombres ?

Jaina : écoute, je ne peux pas le faire, seul un Haliwell le peut et à moins que tu veuilles aimablement demander à Wyatt de te prêter le livre pour t'enfuir…

Chris : d'accord, d'accord j'ai rien dit s'excusa t-il, vas y continue

Jaina : Bon tu invoques le livre, tu trouves la formule de téléportation et…

Chris : Quelle formule ?

Jaina : Oui c'est ce qu'utilise Wyatt pour téléporter ses espèces de démons mécaniques sur la ville

Chris : Et elle est dans le livre ?

Jaina : Oui dans les dernières pages sûrement

Chris : ok

Jaina : et après tu penses à un endroit ou tu es plutôt en sécurité et de là on pourra s'éclipser.

Chris : Mais pourquoi ne pas directement s'éclipser du manoir

Jaina : Euh bah disons que depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu il a pris quelques dispositions et personne à part lui et ses démons ne peuvent s'éclipser.

Chris : Tu es déjà venue ici ?

Jaina : Oui c'est une longue histoire mais un être de lumière avait réussi à me sauver mais cette fois j'ai besoin de toi sinon on va tous les 2 mourir

Chris : D'accord pour ton plan, enfin j'espère que ça marchera

Jaina : Moi aussi Chris, moi aussi, tu sais je t'admire beaucoup, tu t'es révolté contre ton propre frère et tu te bats contre lui avec une telle énergie, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup inspiré j'ai un grand respect pour toi

Chris : Tu sais la plupart du temps je ne fais que me défendre

Jaina : nan vraiment, je suis pas tombé trop mal cette fois-ci j'ai la chance d'avoir un Haliwell dans ma cellule

Chris : Oui et Wyatt rend ce nom détestable

Jaina : Oui sans doute dit-elle pensivement

Chris : Bon maintenant il faut qu'on dorme si on veut être en forme demain

Jaina : Tu as raison, fit-elle, brrr il fait froid, en effet la jeune fille n'était que très peu couverte par une jupe longue et un corset

Chris : euh tu faisais quoi quand ils t'on capturée ?

Jaina : j'étais en plein dîner fin de l'interrogatoire

Chris ria doucement : je paris que ton rancard était un démon

Jaina fit une grimace : j'ai dit fin de l'interrogatoire

Chris : là tu t'es fait avoir comme une débutante gloussa-t-il

Jaina : Bon c'est fini oui

Chris : allez, rapproche toi là

Elle se serra contre lui, et une pensée envahit soudain l'esprit de Chris,'_Je pense que si je n'avait pas rencontré Bianca, j'aurai vraiment pus tomber amoureux d'elle' _Cette pensée troubla un instant Chris, C'est vrai que Jaina était plutôt jolie et elle possédait un regard dans lequel il aurai pu facilement se noyer mais non il n'y avait aucun doute il aimait Bianca sincèrement d'ailleurs il se demanda où elle pouvait être en ce moment, si elle pensait à lui. '_Il faut que je sorte d'ici pour la retrouver et vite' _Jaina remua contre lui, il pouvait sentir sa respiration, elle s'était endormie et lui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin ils mirent leur plan à exécution, un garde les emmena dans le grenier où attendait Wyatt, seul.

Wyatt : ravi que vous ayez pris la bonne décision, vous me serrez d'une grande aide

Chris : Tu laissera en paix nos amis

Wyatt : Bien sûr, si ils ne s'attaquent pas à moi

Chris : Alors d'accord

Wyatt : Alors viens là petit frère, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, il le serra dans ses bras

A cet instant Jaina murmura une formule magique : Afin que la magie soit sauvée, je demande à être aidée, que l'aîné des sœurs Haliwell, plonge dans un profond sommeil. Wyatt qui était trop occupé avec son frère n'eut pas le temps de lever son bouclier et subit le sort de plein fouet.

Jaina : Dépêche toi ça ne va pas le retenir longtemps

Chris : J'en appelle aux anciens pouvoirs, pour m'aider dans cette heure noire, que le livre sacré reprenne sa place, dans le temps et l'espace

Jaina : tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que ça ?

Chris : bah désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal sous pression ! Mais regarde ça à quand même marché !

Le livre apparut à sa place habituelle pendant que Wyatt se réveillait

Wyatt (se réveilla doucement) : sale garce tu vas me le payer

Jaina : Chris grouille toi !

Chris : Je fais ce que je peux alors attend, il cherche dans les pages du grimoire, c'est bon j'ai trouvé

Wyatt lança une boule d'énergie vers Jaina qui parvint de justesse à l'éviter

Jaina : Chris sa urge !

Chris : Entend mon chant, entend mon cri, et transporte moi où j'ai envie, le jeune homme commença a disparaître, Jaina dépêche toi !

La jeune femme sauta sur Chris pile à l'instant où il disparut, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe du parc de San Francisco (cf. : le parc du

Chapitre 3)

Jaina reprenant ses esprits : Vite Chris éclipse nous !

Ils s'éclipsèrent et réapparurent dans une vieille maison abandonnée où ils furent accueillit par des hommes et des femmes sur le point de les attaquer, mais une femme se détacha du lot et s'approcha de Chris.

Bianca : Chris j'ai eu si peur, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Jaina qui assistait à la scène ressentit une pointe de jalousie, en effet elle s'était très attachée au jeune homme mais elle n'y laissa rien paraître.

« Fin du flash-back »

Chris : ça fait tellement du bien de ne plus être seul à combattre

Jaina : T'inquiète pas je suis là et je compte bien y rester !

A suivre…


End file.
